


Who's Afraid of Jon Snow?

by Janina



Series: Mr. Boss Man Big [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, May/December Relationship, Romance, Smut, hints of Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon Snow is Sansa's boss, and he's older. He's made assistants before her cry, and Sansa is determined to make him happy. She might also be a little afraid of him. Jon suspect that she is and sets out to fix that.





	Who's Afraid of Jon Snow?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr or someone on here wanted to see Jon as Sansa's boss. This is what I came up with.

**King’s Landing**

“Gods, it’s bloody hot,” Jon Snow groused as he followed Sansa Stark down the stairs to the airport to collect their luggage.

“Would you like to change your shirt after we obtain our luggage and before we leave for the hotel, Mr. Snow?” she asked.

He kind of would, but he didn’t really want to take the time to dig through his suitcase to find one. “No, that’s all right,” he mumbled and looked down at her sleeveless blue top.

She’d had the sense to plan for how warm King’s Landing was by wearing a form fitting gray jacket over her top in Winterfell, and then taking it off when they’d landed. She now had said jacket over her arm and her briefcase in one hand with her purse slung over her shoulder.

He had stupidly worn his usual black button-down, which was just soaking in the sun as he struggled to unbutton the cuffs and roll them back over his arms while juggling his briefcase.

She turned and caught him trying to do this and deftly grabbed his briefcase from him.

He smiled at the back of her red head. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and his gaze traveled down the length of her sleek neck. For the past six months that Sansa had been working for him as his paralegal at Seaworth & Snow P.C., several times a day Jon thought about kissing that neck. Then licking it. Biting it. Sucking on it.

Shaking himself from his daydreams, Jon looked up and focused on the task at hand – pulling up his sleeves, and not falling on his ass and taking everyone out with him. Once they reached the ground, Jon took his briefcase back and they made their way inside the airport.

“We need to find the car rental place after this,” Jon said as they waited for their luggage to get onto the belt.

“I’ve already looked up the location,” Sansa said. “It’s at the front near check-in.”

This was why Sansa was the best assistant he’d ever had. She often went above and beyond in her duties, anticipating his needs before he even knew what they were.

“It’s rather crowded here isn’t it?” Jon mused as he looked around at all the people heading this way and that.

“It’s a holiday weekend,” she said. “When I was booking our tickets, I noticed that this was travel peak time.”

Jon looked at her, half amused and half annoyed. Amused because of course she looked that up, as she had where the car rental place was. She was just that efficient. However, he also knew that her efficiency was because he scared her, and that’s what annoyed him. 

It was the only explanation for how she often wouldn’t look at him directly when asking questions and instead kept her head down. She often stayed late to finish any work that he gave her despite the fact that he told her about the things that could wait until morning. She always had a coffee (black) waiting for him in the morning and it was always hot. Not even lukewarm, not even close. If she had a question, she stood in the doorway to his office with her hands demurely folded before her and waited for him to tell her to enter despite how many times he told her she didn’t have to do that. And when they passed each other in the hall, she nodded to him, but wouldn’t say hello.

He rather hated all of that, but her work was astounding. He supposed it was partly his fault since he knew he could be a real asshole when it came to small talk. He hated it, and didn’t like to engage in it. Davos, the Seaworth part of Seaworth & Snow had hired Sansa to be his assistant while Jon had Jeyne, a chatterbox that wouldn’t shut the fuck up. 

Davos, taking pity on the poor girl after Jon had snapped at her more than once to stop talking, took her as his assistant and gave Sansa to him. He still remembered the fear in Sansa’s eyes when she’d met with him the first time. At the time, it hadn’t bothered him too much because that meant she’d be hypervigilant about her work and not natter on to him.

But now… 

Well, now he found himself trying to actually make some small talk with her and perhaps learn about her a bit. Except, he would find that when he asked her a question, she would give him the shortest answer possible and ask him the same question. It wouldn’t be until later that he’d realize he’d learned nothing about her and she’d learned everything about him, because despite not liking chatterboxes, she somehow turned him into one. 

It didn’t help that she was possibly the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. She had legs that went on forever that he wanted wrapped around him at least twenty times a day, had the bluest, prettiest eyes he wanted to get lost in, and had the longest red hair he just wanted to tangle his fingers in. 

In short, he wanted the fuck out of Sansa Stark.

The obstacles that kept him from doing just that? He didn’t shit where he worked for one. For another, she was afraid of him, and lastly, she was a wee babe of twenty-three and he was fourteen years older than she was at thirty-seven. Sure she was an adult and could make up her own mind, but she was just so young to him. Too young to engage in an affair with. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what people would say. Actually, he could. They’d accuse him of being a cradle robber and going through an early midlife crisis.

No. He would just lust after Sansa from afar. It was better that way.

“It really is hot,” he muttered, wondering if she’d come back with the weather report.

She did. She looked at her phone. “It’s eighty with eight-nine percent humidity. Chance of rain later.”

Jon sighed inwardly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once her hotel room door was shut, Sansa sagged against it and let out a long deep sigh of relief. She kicked off her heels, and walked over to the giant bed in the middle of the room and face-planted herself onto it.

The comforter was fluffy and soft and sky blue. A black light would probably make her like it less, but she didn’t care at the moment. She was blessedly alone, blessedly without Jon for at least a few hours. She was going to shower, order some snacks, and watch some TV until it was time to get ready for dinner with Jon and the potential client.

She could relax and breathe and not feel like she had to be “on”. It was exhausting being “on” all the time. 

She loved her job, though some might argue that being a paralegal for a contract law attorney was boring as fuck, but Sansa didn’t mind it. There was a sense of accomplishment at the end of the day when her work was done.

Plus, Jon was hot. Drool-worthy hot. His inky black curls that fell down to his shoulders, his gray eyes, his sensual lips, his hard muscular body and even his beard…

Yeah, he was hot. And sometimes she’d imagine what it would be like to have sex with him. She bet he liked it rough, and it was her best kept secret that she liked it rough. 

But, she was terrified of him.

When she’d started, the paralegal that had worked for him had been reduced to tears more than once and so when Davos told her that she would now being working for Jon, she had almost quit.

But she couldn’t afford to quit. She had an apartment to pay for. In the fall she was going to be taking classes to become an attorney herself, and so she needed to sock some money away for that, too.

So, she sucked it up and made note of all the things Davos advised her to do:

1\. Do her work quickly and efficiently.  
2\. Mind any typos  
3\. Take sufficient notes  
4\. Don’t make small talk with him.

Not making small talk had actually been number one. Jon hated it, Davos told her, and he didn’t like someone constantly buzzing in his ear or lingering in his office. So, she was in and out, she didn’t elaborate too much when he asked her a question, she got her work done, and she made sure to stay several steps ahead of him.

Sometimes though, she got the feeling she still managed to annoy him and she didn’t know why or how.

Davos had told her that most of Jon’s paralegals didn’t last out a month. He’d commended her for lasting a lot longer. Maybe it was because her father had once been a Selectman, so she knew that what people in positions of power wanted was for the people around them to anticipate their needs and just do their job well. So, Sansa didn’t fuck around while she was on the clock. If she went home after work and knocked back a couple glasses of wine to unwind, that was her business.

Jon had never yelled at her or made her feel stupid. He was just…quiet. Reserved. And so she respected his boundaries. Unless of course he asked her questions and she repeated them back to him. People in power also liked to talk about themselves. Her father was never like that, but he knew plenty that were. 

When Jon told her that they were going on this trip, she had to admit she did feel rather tense about it. Could she spend an entire weekend staying on top of everything for him? What extra duties would be expected of her? What was the protocol for dinner? Did she just sit there and keep her mouth shut, or did she keep the wife of the client in conversation?

She had meant to ask Jon all those questions, but the heat had fried her brain…

Now, she leaned up on her elbows and looked out the balcony doors just ahead of her. She smiled. A view of the ocean was just beyond it. She turned her head to the side. A TV was against the wall, a bureau next to it, a mirror above the bureau and a chair at the foot of the bed. She imagined Jon taking her over that chair. 

She looked abruptly away from the chair. 

Beyond that was a hallway which she assumed led into the bathroom. It was a rather nice room, the furniture looking brand new, and so far she was a fan of the bed. The walls, she noted, were a sky blue just like the comforter.

She got up and lugged her suitcase onto the bed and whipped it open. She pulled out a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. Quickly, she changed and then headed over to the balcony slid the doors open. It was small, not quite large enough to fit a chair onto the ledge, but that was fine. She folded her forearms on the railing and leaned over. It was a long way down. She could see people going in and out of the hotel and she looked up when she heard someone clear their throat.

“Sansa.”

She looked to her right and there was Jon, standing on his balcony, too. “Hello.”

“Hey,” he said.

She was surprised when his eyes ran over her body.

“You changed,” he said.

She nodded. She then noticed that he hadn’t. Not really. He was still wearing black jeans, but he was wearing a tank top too, and it looked like it might be his undershirt.  
“You didn’t,” she said.

“I need a shower first I think,” he murmured. He scratched behind his ear. “You like your room?”

“I do. Do you like yours?”

“I do. Is there anything you need?”

She blinked. Why was he asking her that? Was there something _he_ needed? “Is there something _you_ need? Do you want me to confirm our reservation or fetch you some ice or—”

“Sansa,” he sighed. “No. I’m perfectly capable of fetching myself some ice. I’m not an invalid.” He sounded annoyed. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!” he barked.

Sansa shrank back. “I’m—” She stopped herself from saying I’m sorry again. She had to get out of there. “I will leave you to enjoy the view.”

She ducked back into her room before he could say another word and snapped the doors shut. She was about to head to the bathroom to check out the situation there when there was a knock at her door.

And she knew it was Jon.

Nervous now, she went to the door and opened it slowly.

“May I come in?” he asked, looking frustrated.

She nodded and stepped aside.

He came in and she closed the door, wishing for someone to come and save her. She’d made him mad and she was afraid he was now going to make her cry.

xxxxxxxx

Jon cursed himself for snapping at her the way he had. Any doubts he might have had that she was afraid of him were gone now. She definitely was; he could see it in her eyes.

“Sansa, may I ask you a question?” he asked, forcing himself to calm down.

She nodded.

“Why are you afraid of me?”

She looked caught out now and she blinked rapidly. “Sir, I—”

“Sansa, my name is Jon, not sir and not Mr. Snow. Please, call me Jon.”

“Jon,” she said.

He didn’t expect to like the sound of his name from her lips so much, but he did. Just like he liked the sight of her bare legs and that top that clung to her curves and showed off a bit of cleavage.

Fuck, he wanted this girl. The room was cool but he felt himself growing hot again.

“That’s better,” he said softly. “Now tell me why you are so afraid of me.”

“I’m not!” she protested, but it was a lie and they both knew it.

He arched a brow and she sighed and looked down at the carpet.

“It’s just…you made Jeyne cry a lot when I started.”

He did a double take. “I did?”

She stared at him. “You didn’t know?”

He looked horrified. “No, I didn’t!”

She nodded. “You did. You…barked at her a lot and made her cry.”

Jon shut his eyes and swiped a hand down his face. “I didn’t mean to…Christ, I’m a right bastard aren’t I?”

“No…”

He just looked at her.

She nodded. “Yes, you can be.”

“Have I ever made you cry?” He was worried now. If he made her cry he was going to castigate himself by kneeling on rice or whatever. 

“No, you haven’t,” she said. “I’ve made sure to do everything I could to make you happy so that you’d never have any cause to be cross with me.”

“Like say, check the map of the airport to see where the rental place was? Or look up the weather report when I mention it’s hot?”

She pursed her lips together and reddened. “Yes.”

Jon took a step toward her. “You don’t have to do all that, Sansa. You do your job and you do it well. I don’t expect you to fetch me ice, check the weather report, or even have my coffee ready for me on the my desk in the morning. And if I act like an asshole, I do expect you to call me on it.”

“If Jeyne had would you have kept her?”

“No,” he admitted. “And while I do plan to apologize to her for having made her cry, I am glad that you are my assistant now and not her.” _You have no idea how glad I am, especially when you wear that skirt with the little slit up the back…_

“Thank you…Jon.”

“So, what can I do put you at ease and make you comfortable around me? Name it and I’ll do it.” _Could I kiss you perhaps? Take you right here and now? Fuck, Sansa, if you knew how much I wanted to bend you over this bed…_

She frowned. “I’m not sure honestly.”

He took another step closer to her. Her perfume tickled his nose. It had teased him the whole flight in and he wondered how she could still smell so fucking good after being on a plane for two hours. And fuck, she looked so sweet and cute in those shorts and that top. Her hair was down, her blue eyes were made brighter by the room. And her toes. They were painted pink.

“Maybe you could promise to try and relax around me and I could promise not to be such an ass,” he said.

She smiled and his heart started to pound. He’d seen her smile, but he wasn’t sure she had ever smiled at _him._ He wanted that smile on him all the time. “Okay,” she said.

He held out his hand. “Shake on it?”

She reached out and slipped her hand in his and Jon wondered if she felt the electric current when they touched. He looked at her, breathing a little heavier than he had been, and his gaze dropped to her mouth.

She yanked her hand away. _Oh yeah,_ he thought. _She felt it._

He wanted to snatch her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to peel her shorts off and taste her cunt. He wanted to tickle her dainty feet and make her laugh.

Fuck. He was getting hard.

“I’m going to call Davos and tell him we’ve arrived,” he murmured. “I’ll pick you up at your door at seven.”

Sansa nodded. “Jon, I – I do have a question.”

“Yes?” _Please ask me to stay._

“What is the protocol for tonight? Do you wish for me to entertain Mr. Baratheon’s wife while you speak with him?”

He nodded, a little disappointed that work was what she’d decided to ask him about. “Yes, that is probably a good idea. You needn’t bring any work with you, this is a working dinner but without all the paperwork.”

“I understand. I’ll take mental notes.”

He smiled. “Exactly.”

She smiled back.

“Do you want to grab something to eat with me?” he blurted out. “We’ve got some time before dinner and I could use something to eat right now. Will you join me?”

She looked surprised, and then she surprised _him_ when she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so she was going to give this a try. After they both decided to change - her outfit was more for lounging than going out in public - they met in the hallway and walked together to the elevator. 

“So, I have an idea,” he said. 

Sansa looked up at him curiously, thinking that she she liked the gray t-shirt he wore and how tight it was. “Yes?”

He smiled and her belly fluttered. He really was so incredibly gorgeous, and probably part of the reason why he terrified her. She didn’t have much luck with men, especially pretty ones like Jon. In her experience, the prettier they were, the more they knew it and used it to get what they wanted. Her boyfriend in high school had been like that and she’d ended up losing her virginity in the backseat of his truck. She had felt gross after because that was not how she’d imagined it happening, but he had just been so persuasive…

“I’m going to ask you questions and you’re going to give me more than just one word answers. Ready?”

“Sure, okay, I can do this,” she said a bit awkwardly. 

“How many siblings do you have?”

She smiled; she loved her family and didn’t mind talking about them. “There are five of us. I have an older brother, two younger brothers and a younger sister.”

“Christmas at your parents house must be insane.”

“Everything at my parents house is insane when we’re all together.”

Jon chuckled. “It’s always been just me and my Mom. I’d love a big family like that.”

“I appreciate it more now than I did when I was younger. Then, I found them all annoying and just wanted them away from me, but now that some of us aren’t home anymore and off doing other things, I miss them.”

Once the elevator dinged, they stepped out and made their way out of the hotel. Jon looked over at her and smiled. “What are you in the mood for, Sansa?”

“I don’t know, what are you in the mood for?”

“You decide. That’s how this is going to work.”

She laughed softly. “Pizza.”

He whipped his phone out of his pocket. “This time, I’ll GPS it, okay?”

She smiled. “Okay. Thank you, Jon.”

xxxxxxxxx

He found a little pizza place not far from the hotel and had her tell him what she wanted on the pizza. They ended up getting half a pie with half pineapple (for Sansa) and half pepperoni (for him). 

“Tell me something,” he said once they’d sat down with their pizza and drinks. “Your fear of me... is it all me or is it something else?”

She sighed. “Well, I’ve always been a people pleaser. And the way I was brought up, you didn’t go against your boss. You did what they asked and you didn’t question their authority, which doesn’t actually fit what my parents actually _did_ because my Dad always followed what he thought was right, and that wasn’t always in line with what his superiors wanted him to do. He sort of made his own way after that… he was an attorney too. And in politics.”

“Ah, I see.”

“But I’ve always been the dutiful daughter, and my older brother the dutiful son, unlike my younger siblings who have always gone against the grain.” 

“I do want you to know that I am sorry if I come off as scary though. That’s never been my intention. I just have a very particular idea in my head of how I want things to go.”

She smiled impishly. “I know.”

Was she flirting with him? No, probably not. You didn’t flirt with someone who scared you. 

“I know it doesn’t seem like it,” he said as he slid a piece of pizza on her plate, “but you can tell me to go to hell if I bark at you.”

“Without getting fired?”

“Sansa, you are the best paralegal I’ve ever had. I don’t want to lose you. You can tell me to go to hell and I’ll stop, immediately, what I’m doing.”

“Okay, I think I can at least try it…?”

He laughed. “All right. So, can you tell me more about your family?”

For the next couple hours, Jon learned about the beautiful woman he worked with and found her relaxing in his presence. They laughed, they shared a baklava, he told her what law school was like when she asked about it, and he told he’d give her a recommendation if she needed one. 

As they made their way back to the hotel, Jon realized he didn’t just lust after this girl. He genuinely liked her. A _lot_. She was mature for her age, had an incredible wit, she was smart and articulate, and kind and - 

And he might be in trouble. 

xxxxxxxxx

Okay, so Jon wasn’t as scary as she made him out to be. He could be a bit gruff, but in talking to him and watching his eyes crinkle when he smiled, and how he laughed so freely and seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say, Sansa realized something. 

She might be in trouble. 

xxxxxxxx

Standing before the mirror in his black suit, Jon found himself turning from side to side and wondering what Sansa would think of his appearance. 

Then he rolled his eyes at himself. She saw him in suits every goddamn day. Today was no different just because they were in a different setting. 

It was just that _he_ felt different. Sansa felt different. The afternoon had changed things. By the time they’d arrived at the hotel, she was laughing so hard she was snorting, and he was trying to find ways to keep making her do it because it was adorable. 

He hadn’t wanted to go back to his room to get ready for a business dinner. He’d wanted to spend more time with her, maybe lay on her bed with her and talk…make out with her like a teenager. 

He felt _invested_ in Sansa. He wanted to see her succeed. He wanted to help her do whatever it took to get her there. He also wanted to meet her crazy family - listening to her stories about them made him want to be part of something like that. Or at least, some day, create it himself. 

And there was more he wanted to learn about her. Like what her favorite book was, what she ate for comfort food, what was her go-to movie when she was feeling glum, what did the inside of her apartment look like...what did her bedroom look like… what did her bed look like… things like that. 

He found himself not prepping for the business dinner as he normally would - going over talking points, hyping himself up to charming and to sell Seaworth and Snow, P.C. and all they could offer. No, instead he found himself prepping for how he wanted to make sure to pull out Sansa’s chair, hold doors open for her, and how he wished he had flowers to give her despite the fact that this was not a date, not at all, not even a little…

He just kind of wanted it to be. Without the two strangers that would be joining them of course. 

But no, he had to remember that he did not do romantic entanglements at work. That was a recipe for disaster. He’d just have to see about maybe getting out there again and start dating. 

He tried not to groan at the thought of it. 

When he rapped on Sansa’s door and she opened it, rambling to him about having to just put on her shoes as she stood before him putting in some earrings, Jon thought his heart might stop beating. 

She was a vision in a silver spaghetti strapped dress that went down to just below her knees. The dress didn’t cling to her, but was flattering nonetheless. And the material - it made him want to touch it. It flowed like water when she moved. She sat down on her bed and slipped on a pair of silver strappy heels as she apologized for not being ready. 

Jon though, he was too enraptured to speak. Her hair was left loose and draped over one shoulder. Her eyes reminded him of a cat, and her lips were red. 

“Jon? You can come in,” she said as she stood. “I just need to put on some perfume.”

Yup, he’d been standing in the doorway just gaping at her like some kind of creep. He quickly entered her room that smelled of her already and he inhaled deeply. 

She smiled at him. “You look very nice,” she said. She went to the bureau and spritzed on some perfume on her neck and then came over to him. “Let me just fix your collar…”

He stared at her as she fixed it, fighting the urge to lean down and kiss her and feast on her instead. She smiled up at him. “There you go,” she chirped. 

“You - you look beautiful, Sansa,” he said, and it came out a bit hoarse. 

Her cheeks reddened and she ducked her head. “Oh, this old thing…”

“No, I mean it. You’re a vision.”

She looked up at him, her mouth parting in surprise. 

He cleared his throat, hoping he hadn’t gone too far. “We should go.”

She nodded. “Let me just grab my purse,” she said softly and ducked away for a second and came back with a small silver purse. 

She smiled at him and Jon just felt...dumb. He was struck completely dumb. 

Since the hotel did boast a rather elegant dining restaurant, Stannis Baratheon and his wife Melisandre were meeting them in the lobby. 

“So, Stannis is a bit of a curmudgeon,” Sansa said as they piled onto the elevator. “From the few conversations I had with him, he seemed a bit stiff, very formal, and succinct.”

Jon nodded, thinking, _I don’t want to do this right now. I want to take Sansa out. My head is not in the game, it’s on the beautiful woman beside me._

“We’ll follow his lead,” Jon managed to say. 

“Sounds like a plan,” she said and grinned at him. 

God, he wanted to push her against the wall and kiss the hell out of her. 

Had he ever wanted a woman the way he wanted Sansa right now? He didn’t think so. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was going well despite the fact that Stannis’s wife was a bit of a loon. Sansa thought she might stab herself in the eye if the other woman talked one more time about how the Gods had put Jon and Stannis together. 

Sansa wanted to tell her it was most likely an internet search, and the suggestion of the Lannisters, the other half of this burgeoning business deal. But she wisely kept her mouth shut and instead asked her more about what sorts of things she believed in. 

It served as somewhat of a distraction from the man beside her who had made her panties wet as soon as she saw him. 

All right, no. He’d made her panties wet earlier when they’d gone out for pizza. And if she was honest with herself… well before that, too. It was just that now she knew how sweet he could be, and so dashing and charming too - he’d opened the door for her to the restaurant, and put his hand on the small of her back as they walked to their table. He’d even pulled out her chair. Then there was that smolder when she’d opened the door to him earlier…

“So, how long have you and Jon been dating?” Melisandre asked. 

A hush fell over the table. 

“We’re not - we’re not dating,” Sansa said. Her face felt hot and she was afraid to look at Jon. “I work for him, that’s all.”

Melisandre smiled. “Oh, really?”

Sansa nodded slowly and dared to look at Jon, who was looking at her and smoldering away. Her mouth went dry. 

“I have a sense about these things,” Melisandre went on. “I can tell by the aura surrounding you both...a mix of pink and reds, attracting each other like magnets.”

Sansa just stared at her. _That’s_ why she thought they were dating?

“Plus, you’ve been looking at each other all night.”

Oh. Okay. Well, that made more sense. 

“Mel, perhaps we should leave Jon and Sansa to sort themselves out, hmmm?” Stannis said gently. He was a bit stiff, but when he talked to his wife, he was actually really sweet. 

Melisandre sat back, Jon called for the check, and Sansa gulped down the rest of her wine. 

After that, Sansa couldn’t get back to her room quick enough. And she sort of wished she could make Melisandre and Stannis walk them both to their rooms so she didn’t have to be alone with Jon. Had she been stealing glances at Jon all night? Yes. But apparently he’d been stealing glanced at her, too. And it was just...well….she was really not that great at this stuff. Especially with a hot older man who happened to be her boss. He made her nervous now for a whole other reason. 

But it was inevitable that they would find themselves alone. And they might have both watched Stannis and Melisandre leave the hotel a little longer than necessary. It was bordering on almost longing the way they stood there, staring at the swinging doors. 

“Well, I think that went well,” she said as cheerfully as she could muster. “Don’t you?”

Jon nodded. He looked contemplative. 

“Did he give you any idea of which way he’s leaning?” she asked. 

“He’s going to use us.”

“Oh, good. So that means we should be meeting with him tomorrow, yes?”

He turned then, slowly, and faced her. Smolder, smolder, smolder. “Sansa?”

“Yeah?”

“How about we get on the elevator?”

She blinked. “Um, yes. Okay.”

She followed him, not sure what was going on. There was something in the air, something she couldn’t define. 

They stepped on the elevator and of _course_ they were alone. She started searching for something to say as the doors closed. 

Jon pressed the number for their floor and turned to her. She looked at him. “Hi,” she said nervously. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he said and stepped into her personal space. 

She stepped back. “Yeah?”

He took another step toward her and she took another step back. And then hit the wall of the elevator. Jon leaned in, resting his forearm against the wall. Sansa’s breath caught as she looked up at him, his gray eyes heated. 

Her panties were soaked now. 

“Jon?” she asked softly. 

“I want you, Sansa. I’ve wanted you for a long time now. I think there’s something between us, and I think you feel it, too.”

She nodded slowly, mesmerized. 

“So, I’m thinking that I’m going to kiss you right now if you’ll let me, and when we get to our floor if you want to spend the night with me you’ll have to ask me inside your room. I’m leaving this in your hands, Sansa.”

She nodded and leaned up just as he leaned down, and then she was swept under with the best kiss she’d ever had. His lips were soft and yet firm and he kissed her like he meant to devour her and she wanted him to, oh dear God, she wanted him to. 

Then he was pulling away and she was chasing his lips and stumbling forward a bit to get them back. He smiled and laughed softly. “Elevator’s open.”

She followed him out, feeling like a fool, but knowing what she wanted. And she wanted it more than anything in the world at the moment. 

“Jon,” she said shakily, stopping at her door. He stopped in front of her. “Yes?” he asked huskily. 

“Will you come inside?”

“Thank God,” he breathed, and put his hands on her waist. He walked her backwards until her back hit the door and then he wrapped his arms around her and fused his mouth to hers. 

Her nipples went hard. Her heart was pounding and she felt rather...needy. 

“You have to unlock the door,” Jon rasped as he set her away from him. He was panting and looked a bit undone and Sansa thought - _I did that._

He looked at her. “Sansa?”

“Oh, right!” she turned toward the door and fumbled with the key card in her purse. The door opened and she pushed the door open, Jon at her heels.

This was really happening. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

This was happening. That was all Jon could think as he stepped inside Sansa’s room and kicked the door shut with his foot. He was going to make love to her. All his fantasies were about to become reality. Finally. 

She turned on the lamp near her bed and sat down on the bed to take off her heels, watching him as though she couldn’t believe this was happening. Jon kicked off his dress shoes and then yanked her to her feet and kissed her hungrily. She had the sweetest kisses...and she tasted like wine. He just wanted to drink and drink and drink from her…

“Jon,” she moaned as she carded her fingers in his curls. 

He groaned and dipped his head to her neck, kissing her along her neck, sucking at her pulse and slipping the straps off her shoulders. He dropped kisses along her collarbone. “Sweet Sansa…you always smell so good...always look so fucking gorgeous…”

“Do I?” she asked breathlessly. 

He lifted his head and looked at her. “Always. God, I’ve wanted you for so long. Did you have any idea at all?”

She shook her head. “None.”

He grinned. “Well, now you know.”

She grinned back and started to push his suit jacket off. He helped her, letting it drop to the floor. Then he got rid of his tie and watched her undo the buttons of his shirt with shaking hands. 

He felt mad for her. Mad enough that he brushed her hands away and simply tore his shirt open. He heard the buttons pop and she laughed nervously and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. When his shirt was gone, he lifted her and placed her on the edge of the bed. 

“I need to taste you,” he said and spread her legs. He leaned in and inhaled her scent, shutting his eyes blissfully. Opening them, he then touched his finger to the very thin fabric of her panties and groaned. She was wet. He reached up and pulled them down and off, and stuffed them in his pants pocket. Those were his now. 

He leaned in then and swirled his tongue around her cunt, lapping up her wetness. She. Was. Delicious. 

Sansa looked down at him, watching him. 

“You taste so fucking good, Sansa,” he moaned. “Guide me where you want me,baby, tell me what you want.” 

She carded her fingers through his hair again and pulled him against her cunt. “Lick my clit, Jon.”

Fuck, he liked that she said it without hesitation. He liked that she was rubbing her pussy against his mouth, and he loved the taste of her. He licked her clit, sucked on it, and then pushed two fingers inside her and fucked her with them while teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

When her walls started to clamp down around his fingers, he knew she was close. “Scream for me,” he commanded. “Scream loud for me, Sansa, I want to hear.”

She pulled on his hair just a bit to make it sting but Jon didn’t care. She screamed for him and he licked at her, drinking her essence. 

“That’s my girl,” he murmured. “That’s my sweet girl…”

She fell back onto the bed, boneless and Jon grinned as he stood and licked his fingers clean while she watched avidly. “You taste so sweet, sweet girl,” he told her. He then rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Sansa watched, propping herself up on an elbow and licking her lips. 

“You know what I want?” he asked huskily. 

“What?” she asked breathlessly. 

“I want those red lips wrapped around my cock.”

She broke into a smile and got to her feet. She pushed her dress down and it pooled at her feet. She then took off her bra and tossed it away. She kicked her dress away and Jon felt dizzy. “Fucking hell, you’re gorgeous,” he muttered, awestruck. Her flat stomach, the outline of her abs, those legs, her breasts...Christ, she was perfect. 

She stepped forward and ran her hand over his abs. He moaned as his stomach clenched with need. Her hand slid down to his cock and she ran the tips of her fingers along his hard length. “So are you, you know. I’ve always thought so,” she murmured and then got on her knees before him. 

With one lick on the head of his cock, Jon thought maybe having her give him head wasn’t such a good idea. It felt too good and he wanted her too much. He might not last and he wanted inside her delicious pussy. 

Jon soon learned that she was a tad unpracticed at giving head, but what she lacked in skill, she made up for in enthusiasm. 

“Slow, baby, slow,” he murmured and tangled his fingers in that glorious hair. It was soft, just as he knew it would be. 

She slowed her pace, looking up at him with those big blue eyes. God. He was so gone for her already. “Suck me down, Sansa.”

She did as he asked and then sucked on the head of his cock. He grunted and shut his eyes. Her mouth was so hot.

“Play with my balls,” he whispered. 

She took him in her mouth again and used her hands on his balls. He grunted and pulled out of her mouth. “I’m too close and I don’t want to cum in your mouth,” he said when she looked up at him as though she was afraid she’d done something wrong. 

She bit her lip as she stood and he marveled at the sudden shyness in her. After she’d asked him to her room? After he’d gone down on her and she’d sucked on his cock? Fuck, she was adorable. 

“Jon?”

“Yes, love?” he asked, pulling her to him and nuzzling at the side of her face. His hands slid down over her ass and then up her back. He couldn’t stop touching her; he didn’t ever want to stop touching her. 

“Will you take me on the chair?” she asked softly. “From behind?”

She was his dream woman. That was all there was to it. He actually felt weak in the knees at her request. “Yes,” he croaked. 

She smiled coyly and pulled away to lead him to the chair at the foot of the bed. It was all cushioned. Good. 

“Do I need a condom?” he asked gently. 

She shook her head. “I’m on birth control.” 

He pulled her into him and kissed her, loving the feel of her breasts against his chest. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he murmured. 

She smiled shyly. “No, but thank you for telling me. I think you’re pretty amazing, too.”

“Turn around for me, love.”

Biting her lip, she knelt into the seat of the cushioned seat and draped herself over the back of it. Jon’s cock was weeping in need, yet he had to look his fill of his beautiful Sansa bent over the chair, her legs spread, and ready to take him inside her. 

He might love this woman. 

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled encouragingly. 

Stepping up behind her, he bent his knees and placed the head of his cock at her entrance. Slowly he pushed himself inside her. She was so fucking wet and hot and was sucking him inside her. 

“Fuck,” he gaped. “Sansa, fuck, you feel so good.”

She moaned. “So do you…”

Jon set a steady rhythm and was fascinated watching his cock penetrate her. Her ass would jiggle and he lightly slapped it. She gasped. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, hoping he hadn’t fucked this all up. 

“No,” she said and shook her head. “Do it again.”

FUCK!

He slapped her other cheek. And then again on the other. Now he was pumping harder. Faster. 

“Your cunt is so fucking tight, baby,” he breathed. “Christ...I love your cunt.”

She moaned. “And I love your big cock. Faster, Jon, please.”

He was all too happy to oblige. He fucked her faster, harder...and then reached around her and drew her back against him by her tits. He cupped them in his hands, tweaked her nipples into hard points and then slid one hand to her neck. He cupped her there, but didn’t squeeze. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sansa chanted as she fucked back at him. “Oh, God, Jon…”

Letting go of her breast, he slid that hand down to her cunt sought out her clit. “I need you to cum for me, baby,” he panted. “I’m close, so fucking close. Ah, yes! That’s it baby girl, squeeze my cock with that cunt. Fucking hell, you’re so fucking hot...I love this pussy. This ass...I want to fuck your tits later, would you like that, baby?”

“Yes,” she sobbed. 

Jon bit at her neck and sucked, leaving a small purple mark on her. His. She was his. He pumped his cock in her again and again and again while he rubbed her clit and then she was screaming and he was roaring and spilling himself inside her so hard he thought he might actually pass out. 

She slumped against the back of the chair and Jon slumped against her. They were both sweating and panting, and Jon wasn’t even sure how he was still standing. He pressed gentle kisses against her shoulder and neck. “So, I guess this means you’re not afraid of me anymore then?”

She laughed shakily and he laughed too, thinking that now he was actually afraid of _her_. Sex with Sansa had been a revelation and he wasn’t sure he could give it up. And he knew he didn’t want to. 

He pulled out of her slowly and helped her up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Then she kissed his chest and cuddled right under his chin. Jon closed his eyes and sighed. He was _definitely_ in trouble.


End file.
